Betrayal
by renoa-hime
Summary: Makai is the leader of a group on Naruto online (game), he suddenly becomes infatuated with a girl from another group, The Flash. He decides to do a trade, betraying his loyal followers along the way. Little does everyone know about the secrets lurking amongst the shadows. Naruto online game inspired, with Naruto characters in. I own none of the groups, names or characters used.
1. Chapter 1

The two teams come face-to-face on an empty field of poppies. 'I want her!' Challenged Makai, as he looked deep into Sassan's incredible cleavage.

'She's worth so much more than half of your group put together!' Sound shouted, seemingly insulted my Makai's demand.

'Ok,' Makai replied, 'have these.' He pointed to five of his best, Ino, Tsunade, Dev, Kam, and Eddy.

'Fair trade.' Sound said, already knowing their capabilities.

The five looked absolutely destroyed, how could their leader betray them for a big breasted woman who, of course, is an enemy. Is he stupid?

Needless to say, they all turned and started to walk.

'WAIT!' They heard someone shout.

They looked back, the woman in the hood. The one they all call Yukki.

She turned to Makai, sighed and walked towards the five. Makai's face dropped.

'Yo, Sound!' she yelled, 'will I suffice?'

He looked at her. 'Ah, Yukki D Ash. Of course you will.'

Yukki stopped beside the five and whispered to them: 'Go back and keep everything in order.'

Dev and Ino looked at her questioningly. 'Don't!' She snapped. 'Don't worry about me.' She flashed a cute smile, which didn't reach her eyes. 'Go back now.' Her tone was that authoritive that they obeyed without question.

Yukki walked away from Darkside, head down, looking at the foot-print marred land.

Sassan walked away from The Flash, her head down too.

As they crossed paths, Sassan whispered: 'I'm so sorry.'

Yukki was shocked. 'Don't be. Just be ok and live in my place.' They looked at each other with a knowing look.

Then they continued on their way, heads down again.

Finally Yukki reached the flash. 'Welcome to my paradise.' Sound cheered and patted her on the head, while flashing a creepy grin

He then proceeded to walk away.

'Don't worry about him.' A male voice said, almost silently. 'He gets a bit too carried away. My names Sun, Sun And Moon, nice to meet you.' He held his hand out

Yukki took his hand and gave a firm shake. 'Thank you.' She replied, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

She let go and looked back.

Sassan had reached Darkside. Makai had his arm around her shoulders, nose almost bleeding. Sassan looked really upset and uncomfortable.

Yukki cringed and turned away. 'I will stop this.' She promised herself silently.

They then started to walk their separate ways. The one-hour journey was a blur for Yukki, it was the slowest hour of her entire life but she had made it, in one piece to the base of The Flash.

It was a very well-hidden cave system.

Sassan:

She could feel every single touch on her body. Makai was making every attempt he could to hold her close.

She felt completely violated, she thought about Yukki. 'I hope she's ok,' she thought.

For Sassan the journey was only ten minutes, it was the longest ten minutes of her life, and she knew more was coming her way.

She held her tears in, 'I will resolve this!' She vowed to herself.

'We're here.' Makai yelled. Sassan looked up, 'where?' She thought. It was only grass, everywhere.

Makai touched the grass and a beeping noise was heard. Sassan looked closer. It was a finger print and eye scanner-controlled security system.

A door opened and they all piled into the underground base.

Yukki:

Yukki was shown to the general gathering space and everyone suddenly relaxed.

'Yo!' A man shouted. 'Who's gonna defeat me on the game?'

'Hey Firestar!' A female shouted. 'Its on, this is war!'

'Ok bring it, Azuki!' He replied.

They both ran towards a very large tv screen, underneath was an Xbox.

Yukki removed her hood. 'What?' She asked the rhetorical question.

'It's ok,' the guy named Sun replied to her wonder. 'We don't bite here, it's not so bad, once you get to know us.'

She nodded and sat down on the corner sofa. She poked at the seams. 'Looks very well made.' She thought to herself. She looked at the entrance. 'No way could they fit that through there!'

The handmade sofa was very luxurious.

Sound disappeared into another room.

There was a lot of noise around. Everyone was having fun and relaxing. 'Not as bad as I thought.' She whispered.

She slid her jacket off.

'Want me to show you where to hang it?' Someone said from behind her.

'WHAT!?' She yelled accidentally, as she was on edge.

'Kira,' the person mentioned as she turned around. 'This is your home now, I'd like to help you, if possible?'

She looked around, everyone was staring. 'S-s-sorry!' She stammered with her cheeks blushing so red that she actually started to look like a tomato.

She turned back to Kira. 'Please.' She looked as if she were about to cry.

'Follow me.' He said as he started to walk off.

She jumped up rather fast and ran to catch up with Kira, as he walked quite fast.

They walked out of a door, into a large corridor. 'Here.' He said, as he hung her jacket on a coat hanger. 'This is our coat closet.'

It was absolutely huge. It even had a dressing up section. Most of her favourite cosplay outfits were there, there was a pedestal and a mirror too. She was completely amazed. 'We need this at Darkside.' She thought to herself.

Just as she was thinking that... 'Yukki D Ash!' She heard someone call, that sounded very much like Sound.

She walked out of the door and to him. 'Yes?' She asked shyly, her head down again, fearing the worst.

'Can you follow me, please?' She nodded and followed behind Sound.

They reached another door, the same one sound walked through when she first arrived. She looked at her watch, the seemingly astral hands showed it to be 11PM. 'It's been four hours already?' She wondered.

'Of course.' Sound replied. 'Time flies when you're having fun.' He smirked, as he ushered her into the room.

She looked up at him and flashed a small grin.

She looked around, 'hmmm, an office.' She thought.

She sat at the desk and looked at the photos on the wall. Seems like Sound had two children and a lady in his life, 'could that be his wife?' She questioned herself, not realising she said it out loud.

'Stand!' He sharply said. He pushed hard on her shoulder and she was leaning over backwards on the desk facing Sound.

She was completely shocked.

He let go of his grip on her shoulder. 'You can sit now, I'm not that type of man.' He said. 'I was curious about your reaction.' He paused for a moment. 'I'm surprised that it's a shock to know I have a family.' He smiled.

He grabbed the painted portrait off of the mantel piece and brought it to the desk. 'That's my wife, yes, I have a wife. Her name is Asuka.' He pointed to the children. 'They are my two children, twins. Ichigo and Kirito.' He finished.

She looked in wonder, happy tears rolled down her cheeks once more, remembering her group. 'I wonder how they are.' She thought

'I brought you here to fill out some paper work.' He said, suddenly very professional. 'Just in case there is ever an incident. It's to cover everyone's asses.'

She nodded and filled out the paper work.

'Done.' She replied after fifteen minutes

'Ok, I'll get sun to show you where you'll be sleeping.' She nodded.

'We will speak more tomorrow, you need some rest.' he then picked up a walkie talkie. 'Sun, can you come to the office please?' He called into it.

Sun walked into the office and gestured for Yukki to follow him. 'Please show her to her room.' Sound politely said. Sun nodded and walked off, Yukki trailing behind.

'Told you that we aren't so bad.' He said with a playful tone. 'You'll get used to us, and please take your time to ask questions and get to know everyone, we aren't as bad or scary as the rumours.'

She nodded and continued to follow him, through the lounge, though a candle-lit corridor, to lots of doors. 'Ahh, 3C.' He mentioned. This is your room.

She nodded and walked in. 'Are you alright?' He asked. She nodded. He smiled and went to walk off.

'Wait.' She quietly said.

He looked back surprised.

'Could you stay for a bit?' She asked.

'Of course,' he replied. He walked into her room and sat on her bed, beside her.

'Whats up?' He asked.

'Am I going to be ok?'

'Yes, please let me know if you need anything, even if it's the smallest thing.'

'Thank you.' She replied.

'See you tomorrow.'

The door closed behind Sun.

She quickly changed and got into her bed, cover wrapped around her tightly.

All she could do was cry. The betrayal was completely unbearable. How could he just dismiss his beloved members because of fucking lust? What a fucking coward!

With that, she fell asleep.

Sassan:

She walked down the dark staircase, leaving the light of the moon behind. 'Why did this happen?' She thought to herself. She kept walking and stumbling, as it was so dark. She suddenly fell forward.

'Woah, be careful.' A kind voice quietly whispered as he put his arms around her to make her steady.

She started to see a light coming closer. She let out a sigh, not speaking for fear of saying the wrong thing.

When they reached the light, she realised it was powered by electricity, 'I wonder how they create their electricity, is it a similar way to ours?' She wondered silently.

Instantly, Makai put his arm around her again and pulled her into a small room with him, leaving the others in the corridor. 'Continue without me.' He called to the remaining members of Darkside.

He shut the door once he saw them nod. He pushed Sassan onto the bed. 'Sit!' He demanded.

He walked to the other side of the room and perched his ass on a wooden chair.

'You're our newest member, and I absolutely love your tits!' He yelled, in a very sadistic way.

'You will stay with us and you will like it.' He paused slightly, 'you're also my second in command from this point forward.'

Her face showed how shocked she was. She knew by his tone, that she won't like it for very long.

Darkside members:

Makai slammed the door in their faces as soon as they nodded.

They silently walked through the corridor, into another room. This room was the biggest.

Several members sat on the sofa, a few around a large round table and the rest on the floor.

'What are we going to do?' Asked Dev. 'I really like Yukki, it's not the same without her.'

Ino remained silent, seemingly thinking about things.

'Fuck makai!' Kam venomously spat, as she walked over to Dev and Ino. 'What a fucking calamity!'

She slumped herself onto the sofa between Ino and Dev, and threw her legs on top of Ino.

'W-w-what?' Ino stuttered, completely at a loss for words at her boldness.

'Youre a Gasai!' She sharply returned. 'You should be going psycho on his ass, not being quiet!' Her words hurt Ino, but he knew she was right.

He looked away quickly, he couldn't afford to be burnt by her demonic stare.

'Who's missing her?' Kam sharply asked the group, looking around for hands up.

No one put their hands up. A short pause followed as Kam's face darkened.

Cheers erupted in the room, it sounded like an illegal rave but Kam knew she had the full support of every group member. 'Right, mission: 'Get Yukki back' is now under way!' She boldly declared.

Ino looked at her and hugged her tightly. 'Thank you.' He whispered, holding back tears.

At that moment, Makai walked in.

'She is asleep, we will all go to sleep soon and be ready for tomorrow. We have a lot of work to do.'

He seemed very distracted but everyone quickly dispersed, they knew what kind of mood he was in.

Sassan:

She lay in her bed quietly crying.

'Why is this happening to me?' She quietly asked. 'Kami, do you hate me?'

Shortly after, she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Yukki:

A few days passed, she had gotten to know the entire group. They loved playing games and listening to music. She even introduced them to the music she likes and they loved it.

Even sound had taken a liking to her, calling her daughter.

She still missed everyone at Darkside.

She thought about them every day. Especially the five, Eddy, Kam, Ino, Dev and Tsunade.

How are they coping with the betrayal? After all, they were the first offer.

They weren't replaceable, not in Yukki's eyes.

She missed them all. Dev, for his terrible jokes. Eddy, for his friendliness, Kam for the sisterly love. Tsunade, for teasing her about her secret crush and Ino, her secret crush. Her heart was broken but fixed at the same time and it tore her apart. 'I wonder.' She said to herself as she opened her door ready for another fun filled day.

She walked out and was immediately met by Sun. 'Morning Yukki.' His smile shone bright. She nodded in his direction, returning the smile. 'What do you wonder about?' He asked. She had built enough trust in the group now, so she felt she could ask them a huge favour. 'Please gather everyone in the lounge.' She politely asked Sun, he nodded with a worried look on his face.

She walked to the shared toilet and had a pee.

After she had finished, she walked through the corridor to the lounge, where she was greeted by everyone, including Sound, who was sitting on a chair.

'Ummm, gomen.' She replied, reverting to Japanese because of the anxiety levels she was feeling.

'Hahaha.' Sound laughed. 'No need to be nervous, just ask what you need to ask.'

'H-h-how did you know?' She asked. 'That I needed to ask something?' She finished.

'I know my daughter, even if it has only been two days. You're such a delight to have around and you're very nervous when you need to ask anything, as you are very reluctant.'

She sighed, then smiled in his direction. 'Thank you, papa.'

'I was wondering if this could work.' She said. 'Can we take over Darkside and merge the two groups under a united leadership?' She asked.

Everyone's faces were completely shocked of course.

How and more importantly why could she ask such a question?

'Hahaha.' Sound laughed again. 'Sounds interesting. Let me hear your plan?'

Everyone gathered together where Yukki told them her plan. They all nodded. They all knew Makai was not being himself and completely agreed to what she had suggested.

'When?' Sound asked, 'that is the question now.'

'In two day's time?' She asked. She pulled an envelope out of her pocket and handed it to Sound.

''Dear Yukki,  
I am grateful that you accepted the trade. We all miss you.  
You are invited to the wedding of Sassan and Makai.  
13th September 2020.  
12.00 midday sharp.  
The Holy Space-time priestess temple.  
It'll be good to see you.  
Sassan looks forward to seeing you, and her former group members. Invite them too.  
Makai.''

Sound read this aloud.

He looked at his watch, 10th September 2020.

'Interesting, you will put your plan in motion on the 12th?' He asked.

'Yes.' Yukki replied, no hesitation.

'Then let's start on your training, right away. You're almost there anyway.' Sound finished before standing and motioning for everyone to stand and follow him.

Sassan:

The past few days have been nothing but Makai being a pain in the ass, following her, trying to touch her and trying to make advances.

Ino, Dev and Kam had saved her on a few occasions by pretending that she was against them on the ps4, but she didn't know how long that could last for.

She has learnt to be a darling towards Makai, due to his rage.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her bedroom door.

'Yes?' She asked.

'Can we come in?' Kam asked.

'Please do,' Sassan replied. She instantly sat up on her bed, wondering who 'we' was.

The door opened, Kam came in, followed by: Ino, Dev, Tsunade, Eddy, Cristmas, chips and Temari.

'Are you alright?' Ino asked, really concerned.

'I guess so.' She replied in a monotonous voice. 'Why?'

She was completely dead to the world, until she heard the next few words.

'We have a plan.' Kam spoke slowly and quietly. 'A plan to help you.'

She perked up and tears started to fall from her brilliant blue eyes.

'What?' Emotions started to show through her voice as she spoke. 'It's too late for that!'

'What do you mean?' Chips asked.

'Our wedding is in three days, on the 13th of September.' She cried.

'On her birthday, what a fuck!' Ino cursed. 'Our plan will work, indefinitely.' His voice cracked, emotions threatening to surface.

'Are you sure?' She asked.

'Of course.' Spoke Tsunade ad Temari at the same time. They gathered together and started to speak in hushed tones.

'Firstly, you will live her like normal and secondly, you will go to the ceremony on the 13th.' Ino spoke. 'Then...'

'Then, we will boycott the wedding and save you.' Kam butted in. 'We will take you to Sound and trade you for Yukki.'

'It's not that we don't like you,' Dev mentioned, looking very cautious and concerned. 'It's that we miss Yukki, especially this one.' He pointed to Ino.

'What?' Kam yelled, 'Ino is worried and misses Yukki?' She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a huge hug using her breasts. 'Hehe, I'm so glad, my lil bro has someone he likes, but there's nothing I can do if she breaks your heart.' She frowned a little. Her heart was stretched between the two that she classed as chosen siblings.

Ino breaks free from her death hug immediately.

They all smiled and nodded to each other. Sassan lay back down as the others left her room, she had a lot more hope now. 'I hope I can stay friends with these guys.' She smiled to herself.

Makai:

'Well that's done and dusted.' He said to himself. 'Got to prepare every little detail now.'

He walked around his desk and picked up the folder which stated: ''Our wedding'' and flicked through the pages. 'This is going to be a blast!' Just then a suspicious figure appeared behind him. 'Art is a blast after all!' The male exlaimed.

'Hahahahaha, yes, it is.' Makai replied, suddenly looking at the red circle on his map, indicating a possible hideout for The Flash.

'And what of taht adorable girl?' The man asked.

'To hell with her.' Was Makai's last words before the figure disappeared.

Akatsuki:

All members were in astral form and relaying missions to their leader: Nagato.

'Yea he wants me to use my art to destroy that group and kill an individual who came from their group, that he traded!' The male shouted very fast and excited.

'What's the females and groups names?' Nagato asked.

'The group asking is: Darkside, the group targeted is: The Flash, and the individual in question is Yukki D Ash.' A red-haired male stated. 'I object to this mission.'

'Ash?' Asked a blue haired female before falling to her knees, which was unlike her.

'Yes Konan,' a worried Nagato said. 'Sasori, thank you for the details.'

'Wait!' Konan shouted suddenly. 'Ash, she helped us and several people here.' She looked around, several people had bowed their heads.

'Itachi please say something!' She beckoned for him to respond. 'Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi?'

'I cannot let the assassination go ahead.' Both Tobi and Itachi said. 'She has helped the Uchiha clan out of troubles before.' Itachi mentioned.

'She knew my identity but kept it secret.' Tobi said very quietly. 'She helped me out of a tough spot.'

'What was the first part?' Konan asked.

'I just repeated what I said louder,' Tobi replied.

'Tobi is a good boy.'

Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Hidan and Sasori all agreed that they couldn't let this happen.

'Deidara, you need to stay at the base.' Nagato told the mysterious male, after he had contemplated things. He had remembered the time she had cheered him up after a few people were killed during a time of war. She helped him out of depression.

'What say you, Yahiko?' He asked.

'Kisame, Itachi, please go to their base and ask to speak to her directly.' Yahiko ordered.

'Sasori, it seems you're alone, is that ok?' Konan asked.

'Of course.' He bluntly stated.

'Please go to the base of Darkside and see what is actually happening.'

'Kakuzu and Hidan, please be on stand-by, ready for instructions.'

'Tobi, please go and be a secret escort for her.' Yahiko finished before Konan could take the joy of handing one final order.

'The rest are to stay at the base, in case back up is needed.' Nagato demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

Yukki:

'So, the journey starts now.' Sun said, seemingly very nervous 'Are you alright?'

Yukki stood still, contemplating everything. 'Yes, i'm fine, please continue.' She grabbed her cloaked jacket and put it on. 'Why wouldn't I be? I need to do this!' She continued to put her hood up to cover her face.  
'I'll miss you daughter.' Sound said, he handed her a broach. 'If you need us, please press this gem, its linked to our internal systems, we will come as soon as it sounds. Stay safe.' He gave her a hug and they parted ways.  
Yukki started to walk out.  
'Wait!' Yelled a few members of the flash at the same time. 'Please accept this.' They all smiled. As one member handed her a big parcel.  
She opened the parcel and gasped. Inside was: a couple of hand-crafted bombs, one specialized fire arm, with ammo, a bento and cards, one from every member of the group.  
She looked up and said: 'Thank you.' Before leaving. She had to do this for the future of both groups and for her friends and those she thought of all the time.

With that, she set off, following Sun through the base's door and off into the night, she looked at her watch. ''10th September 2020'' it said. 'Perfect!' She smiled as the night and trees greeted her. soon everything would be alright... Or would it?

Sassan:

'I hope everyone is ok with the plan.' She said aloud in her room. 'I'm sure they are.'

'What plan?' Makai yells, as he slams the door open.

'Oh, ummm.' Sassan tripped over her words. 'They are plans for the wedding.' Sassan managed to save herself and the others.

'Ok, and what would those be?' Makai asked, very cautiously.

'My dress, it's a little too tight, they are planning to run and get it altered and have a few gems added to it.' She replied while smiling a fake smile.

Makai left the room which Sassan was in. 'Whew' Sassan thought. 'I need to keep my mouth shut, at. All. Times.'

Yukki:

It's been several hours of which Yukki has not seen the base of The Flash group. Finally, they had reached a resting spot. Underneath a tree, surrounded by bushes.

'Here.' Sun gestured to the item in his hand. 'Eat this.' He handed Yukki a bento box from his back-pack.  
'Thank you.' She replied and opened the bento.  
''GOOD LUCK YUKKI-SAMA.'' The food was arranged into a cute good luck message for her.  
She smiled and ate it all.  
'Now get some sleep, I'll take first watch,' says Sun.  
'Excuse me.' A strange voice said. Sun and Yukki looked up startled.  
'Who are y...' Sun started.  
'Obito!' Yukki exclaimed. 'Hello old friend.'  
'Friend... Obito?... Who's that?' Sun asked, panic showing in his voice. 'That's Tobi from Akatsuki, don't be fooled, Ash!' Sun got ready to slit his throat.  
'WAIT!' Yukki yelled, as she stood up to defend the so- called Tobi/Obito.  
'WHAT?' Sun yelled, very confused.

'Wait, please.' Yukki pleaded.  
'Oh, Ash, I have news for you!' An overly happy Obito sounded. After all he was still in his act of Tobi.  
'Yes?' Yukki responded, trying to keep her excitement at bay, after all, she did try to help this man with his battle against depression of losing Rin.  
'Darkside leader, Makai, has sent Deidara to blow up the base of The Flash.' He said in a straight forward way.  
'WHAT?' Sun asked and shouted at the same time.  
'Thanks, Obito.' Yukki's voice went serious, her eyes turned very dark. 'Something has happened, Makai isn't himself, since before the swap.'  
'I'll go check on the group Yukki-san.' Sun said before running off.  
'Ash, can i accompany you?' Obito asked, finally out of character. 'I would like to discuss our, the Akatsuki's, plan of action.'  
'Sure.' Yukki replied. 'But I need to catch some zee's right now, is that ok?'  
'That's fine, I will keep guard.'  
'Thanks,' Yukki mentioned as she lay down and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
'Such an innocent child,' Obito muttered. 'I wish the world was this simple again.'

Sassan:

'Two days to go.' She whispered to herself. 'Then I am to be wed, and lose my V card,' she started to look very grim. 'I wonder where everyone is at.'

Mission save Yukki:

'Right, we have to thoroughly plan this!' Kam reminded everyone in a stern but loving voice.  
'Right!' Everyone replied with hushed tones.

They all got closer to discuss intricate details.  
After the conversation was over, they all disappeared to their rooms to prepare.

Makai:  
'What the fuck are they planning?' He yelled whilst trashing his small room. 'This is unacceptable, I need him to move in on The Flash as soon as possible.'  
He punched his fists into the desk, it instantly broke on contact, showing his true potential.

Inner Makai:

'Stop this, it's not me, please!' Tears started falling from outer Makai's face. 'Stop fucking crying.' Outer Makai yelled 'This is not right! I'm not fucking upset, just angry, how dare everyone!'

Yukki:  
She woke up covered in sweat, the sun still hadn't broken through the nights glory. 'A nightmare?' She thought.  
'Are you alright Ash?' Obito asked.  
Yukki jumped. She took a few minutes to catch her breath. 'I'm so sorry.' She mumbled.  
'Shall we set off?' Obito asked.  
'Yes.' She replied. She started to get her things ready. 'Don't you need sleep?' She asked Obito.  
'It can wait until we are there, we have a five-hour trek ahead of us.'  
'Ok.' Yukki replied while nodding her head she stood up and started walking beside the masked man.  
'You are more than you think you are Ash.'  
'What do you mean?' Yukki asked, completely annoyed by the comment.  
'You'll find out soon enough.' Was the last words from Obito before the long journey started.  
Yukki looked at her watch, ''4.00am 11th September 2020''.

They walked for what seemed like a life-time.  
'Stop!' Obito suddenly said, putting a hand in front of the exhausted Yukki.  
'Hmm?' She replied.  
He forced her to duck under the bushes.  
'What's going...?' She was cut off mid-sentence. Obito put his hand over her mouth.  
'That, do you see that temple, isn't that where you are going?' He asked.  
'Yes.' She replied bluntly.  
'There are guards, we need to find another route, orrrrrrr...' He looked at Yukki.  
'Or what?' She asked completely lost.  
'Or i could use my time-space jutsu.' He was smirking behind his mask.  
'Will it hurt?' She asked.  
Before he answered he pulled her into an embrace and started to teleport between places.  
'I'm going to the mountains.' She yelled.

Sassan:

'It's time for dress rehearsal!' Yelled a new voice through her bedroom door.  
'Ok,' she emotionlessly said before exiting her room.  
She followed the woman down the hall to a new room. Inside was her dress, newly remade to her specifications.  
In shock she said: 'They got it done then?' She stuck to her lie.  
'No.' the woman said, 'your soon-to-be got it altered for you.'  
'Great.' She thought sarcastically. 'I must thank him.' She said in a sickly-sweet voice.  
She put the dress on and allowed for the woman to do her hair and make-up.  
'Time to rehearse.' she said to Sassan. 'Unfortunatly Makai-sama is unable to join us, so you will be rehearsing with Ino Gasai.'  
She looked down. 'Well at least it's with an ally.' She thought.  
'Shall we proceed?' She asked, Sassan nodded and followed the woman.

Yukki:  
'What, ouch my head hurts, God dammit Obito!' Yukki yelled, grabbing her head in pain.  
'Sorry. You wanted the mountains, right?'  
'Right!' She replied, determination returning to her voice.  
She looked around, she was on the edge of a ledge, a steep fall was below her. She quickly wiped her head from the initial shock. Down below was the temple church of the priestess of space and time.  
'Right, lets continue.' She said.  
'I'm sleeping here.' Obito said sleepily. He then laid down and started to sleep.  
'B-B-BUT!' Yukki yelled, panicking.  
'You're only going to be two minutes away.' He replied. 'Good luck, and be successful.' He then fell into a truly deep sleep.  
'Ok, I'm on my own for a while huh?' She looked at the path in front of her. 'Ok let's do this!'

Sassan:  
She slowly walked toward the makeshift altar. In front of it stood hr ally: Ino Gasai.  
Slowly she inched forward, eventually reaching the altar where Ino stood.  
'Gomen.' She mouthed in his direction. He shook his head. Was he ok with this?  
The ceremony proceeded all as planned.  
'Do you take Makai to be your lawfully wedded husband?' The false priest asked.  
'Hai.' She replied, following tradition.  
'You may now kiss the bride.'  
She leaned in, at the same time as Ino. She quickly moved her hand in front of their mouths and placed a light kiss on his cheek.  
'I'm sorry Ino, please help me.' She whispered.  
A single tear escaped both of their eyes at that moment, then they both closed their eyes. 'I will help you.' He replied very quietly.

Makai:  
'Dear Kami of this worlds creation, please come and aid me in diminishing my enemies.' He called toward the sky as he stood in the same poppy field that the trade happened in.  
'What is it?' The moon replied. 'Despicable human being!'


	4. Chapter 4

13th September 2020, 12.00 midday sharp:  
The Flash group sat to the left side, Darkside group sat to the right. The groom, Makai, was standing at the altar.  
The music started to play.

The door to the temple church opened, Sassan entered. She looked beautiful in her lacy white gown.  
Slowly she moved down the aisle. Finally, reaching the alter.  
Words were spoken from the Priestess of time and space.  
'Makai and Sassan have you come here to enter into Marriage without coercion, freely and wholeheartedly?'  
'Wait!' Yelled Kam and Ino together, creating confusion amongst the guests.  
Sound stands up, 'aren't we forgetting someone?' He asks, in a coy tone.  
A few seconds of awkward silence take place.

Suddenly, the door slams open. 'Hello there, group mates and former group mates.' Yukki said in a sickly-sweet tone.  
'What the hell! Why are you still alive?' Makai yelled the question across the sacred temple.  
'I Have something I need to finish.' Yukki replied coyly. 'I have to save Sassan from you, and save you from yourself.' She said. 'Can you not see the pain you are causing to everyone?'  
'For fuck sake.' Makai replied. 'Now Kaguya Otsutsuki!' He yelled. Just at that moment, the earth started to shake, the building started crumble and everyone ran outside.

'What have you done Makai?' Sound yelled, getting ready to defeat the enemy.  
At that moment, every member of Akatsuki appeared and stood beside Yukki.  
'HUUUUHHHHHHH?!' Yukki yelled.  
'Hello Ash, we are here to help you.' Yukki looked down and thanked them.  
'Arigato gosaimasu!' Yukki yelled.  
Sassan ran to Sound. 'Papa, gomen.' She fell to her knees whilst in the embrace of Sound.  
'You have nothing to be sorry for, it was my fault, please forgive me.' He placed his forehead on hers and started to cry, tears of joy and sadness escaped his eyes.

Yukki looked up to the false god of earth. 'You follow a corrupt man.' She yelled toward the perfectly pure looking being. She looked into the sky, it was full of rubble.  
Before she could blink, everyone in the battle field was on the floor injured, except her. 'Why?' She asked.  
The so-called God ignored the question and continued to send one more attack, but in her direction.

Wind! The blast hit her and Yukki ended up on the floor partially injured.  
She spat blood from her mouth. 'What was that?' She spat, venom coming from her words.  
She stood up and placed one foot apart from the other, in order to maintain balance.  
'Thank you.' Dev whispered, she looked around and his head dropped to the floor, he was unconscious.  
She looked back at Kaguya. 'WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU, MAKES YOU STRONGER!' She yelled as Kaguya pushed her hand in Yukki's direction. Twenty blades from the battlefield were gathered in the air and raced towards Yukki.  
Every blade pierced Yukki separately, causing ultimate pain to her.

Yukki fell to her knees. Moments passed as she continued to sit upright.  
'Why aren't you dying?!' Kaguya yelled, in a rage.  
With that Yukki slowly placed one foot on the ground, 'It's going to take more than that.' She said whilst smiling.  
Yukki placed the other foot on the ground, completely standing, swords still protruding from her body.  
'I WILL SORT THIS OUT!' Yukki yelled. Her heart was heard by everyone she cared about.

Yukki's eyes started to drip with blood.  
Yukki started to scream, a light formed around her.  
Slowly the world started to turn into a bright light and her scream faded away.  
Everyone saw this light and looked into it.  
'Heaven?' Makai asked. Noticing that he was no longer being controlled, tears streamed from his eyes, remembering all the bad he had done to everyone.  
Afew moments passed and the light faded.  
Everyone stood up, seemingly rejuvenated from the bright light.  
Yukki lay on the floor unconscious.  
Their enemy laying on the floor a few meters away, steaming. She had been burnt from the inside out.

'GOMENASAIIIIII!' Makai yelled into the sky.


End file.
